


it was good, right?

by onakissgodknows



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: 2015 NLCS, Chicago Cubs, Ficlet, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows
Summary: #14 things you said after you kissed me





	it was good, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "things you said after you kissed me."

Losing sucks.

Getting swept sucks more.

Getting swept in the postseason is probably the worst thing Anthony can imagine, so no, he’s not happy. It doesn’t matter how good their run was, how much they blew everyone’s expectations to smithereens, it only matters that they were so _close_ and they didn’t make it happen and that dumb Eddie Vedder song is stuck in his head.

_Someday we’ll go all the way…_

Someday isn’t today. Maybe it’s soon, but Anthony had let hope enter his heart, and now….

Kris is across the clubhouse talking to reporters with an expression as dejected as Anthony has ever seen. His dark hair is plastered to his forehead, still damp from the shower.

Maybe hope came from Kris, this miracle of a rookie – everybody knew Kris Bryant was good, but nobody realized he’d be _this_. 

He’s a shoo-in for rookie of the year. Anthony just wishes Kris had a shot at a ring to go with it.

Little by little, the clubhouse empties. Anthony embraces Dexter on his way out and half-heartedly high-fives Starlin, but he’s hardly paying attention to any of them.

Kris catches up with him in the parking lot and grabs him by the arm. “Hey! You’re not leaving without saying bye, right?”

“Kris, it’s not like I wouldn’t have seen you until spring. Still gotta clean out our lockers and….” He trails off, because he doesn’t want to think about the season being over.

Kris is standing very close to him, blinking under the soft parking lot lights. His eyes are bright blue even in the dark. “It was good, right?”

“What?” Anthony says, kind of rudely.

“Not – not losing, but – “ Kris furrows his eyebrows as he tries to put his thoughts into words. “I don’t know, it was good. I didn’t want it to end.”

He’s a starry-eyed kid and his rookie season ended in a postseason run. Of course Kris thought it was good. Of course he didn’t want it to end. Anthony knows he’s right, but he’ll have to sit with this loss, this sweep, for awhile before he can say 2015 was good.

Kris seems to sort of steel himself, then leans in and kisses Anthony on the lips.

It’s something that’s felt like it was coming all season.

Anthony doesn’t move, doesn’t even kiss him back because he’s so taken off guard, so lost in his own disappointment, and Kris pulls away and looks at him anxiously. He worries his lower lip with his teeth. “Felt wrong not to,” he blurts out. “Anyway, I just – sorry.”

Anthony feels himself starting to come back to his senses, and shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry.” There’s something like relief sweeping over him now, like – finally. He’s not okay, and he’s not going to be okay for awhile, but this is one unfinished piece of the 2015 season he doesn’t have to leave until next year. “God, Kris – “ he grabs his hand, “don’t be sorry.”

Kris smiles, that same smile that’s charmed fans and beat reporters and broadcasters and photographers all season long, that smile that feels best when it’s directed at Anthony. “I’m glad it wasn’t just me,” he says with a little laugh.

“Not at all,” Anthony says hastily, knowing exactly what he means. This has been flitting around between them since April, and maybe neither of them knew what to call it. Maybe they still don’t. It is what it is, and for now, that might be enough.

“Do you want to maybe,” Kris hesitates, “maybe come home with me? I just, you look like you shouldn’t be alone.”

This is why Anthony loves Kris Bryant. He always seems to know what Anthony needs even if Anthony doesn’t know himself. “Yeah,” he hears himself say, “yeah, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://on-a-kiss-god-knows.tumblr.com/)


End file.
